Cans or other cylindrical containers are often decorated using machines known as decorators. Decorators typically apply a multi-color ink pattern, or print image, to a can by rotating the can past a printing blanket loaded with ink. Decorators often operate at high speeds, commonly processing over 2000 cans per minute.
Conventionally, a decorator consists of a mandrel wheel having a number of mandrels arranged along the peripheral of the mandrel wheel. Each mandrel is configured to support an individual can, and cans continuously rotate about the axis of the mandrel wheel. Simultaneously, a blanket wheel turns in coordination with the mandrel wheel. The blanket wheel typically has a number of printing blankets arranged around the peripheral of the blanket wheel. Each printing blanket rotates past one or more inkers, each inker applying a different color ink for the final print image.
After rotating past the inkers, the printing blanket rotates past and contacts a can, imprinting the decoration upon the can. The can is then directed to varnishing and curing machines, and the printing blanket continues to rotate with the blanket wheel and repeats the process.
In order to properly supply the printing blankets with ink from the various inkers, each inker contains a number of rollers that act in coordination with each other to transfer ink from an ink tray or ink fountain to the printing blanket on the blanket wheel. A fountain wheel picks up ink from the ink tray and the ink subsequently passes over a series of rollers, including a number of inker rollers, that may oscillate axially in addition to rotating about their individual axes. Eventually, the ink is transferred to a printing plate cylinder, which in turn transfers the image to the printing blanket.
In order to process cans at relatively high speeds (e.g., 2000 or more cans per minute), it is necessary for the rollers to be rotating at high speeds to constantly keep the rotating printing blankets supplied with ink.
One challenge associated with using decorators at such high speeds is maintaining the ink at the proper temperature. In order for the ink to be properly applied to a can, it must be held at a substantially constant temperature (e.g., 90° F.). If the temperature varies too far up (e.g., with high machine speeds) or down (e.g., with low machine speeds or during start-up), the ink image will be spoiled and the printed can will end up being scrapped. This reduces the efficiency of the manufacturing process and increases production costs. Ideally, the temperature of the ink should be maintained at the appropriate level so as to avoid spoilage of printed cans.
Another challenge associated with ink temperature is preventing the ink from becoming airborne. As the temperature of the ink rises, the ink drawn by the fountain roller and transferred between the various rollers has a greater tendency to become airborne (e.g., as ink mist or droplets). This results not only in lost ink, but may cause additional problems for machine and plant maintenance if the airborne ink particles are not properly captured.
Ideally, a temperature control system should minimize the amount of time the temperature of the ink is outside of a desired range. Ideally, a temperature control system should create large temperature differentials between the ink temperature and a heating/cooling solution to quickly return the ink temperature to acceptable levels.
Further, a temperature control system should be configured so as to maximize available floor space adjacent the decorator, and allow for remote location of components where possible.
There is also a need for a dead-end flow system to deliver predetermined amounts of heating or cooling solution to a decorator based upon one or both of the ink temperature and the operating speed of the decorator, to avoid overheating or overcooling of the ink.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features or addresses one or more of the above-identified needs. Other features or advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-identified needs.